Ljosalfar
by Clarissimi
Summary: hanya sebuah balas budi dari Jimin untuk Yoongi. Yoonmin!


Yoongi itu orang yang realistis, sulit untuk Yoongi percaya bahwa namja manis yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini tinggal di apartemennya adalah seorang Ljosalfar. Bukan tanpa alasan Yoongi membawanya tinggal bersama.

Saat itu Yoongi dan Namjoon pergi untuk acara wisata alam ke daerah pegunungan, ditengah perjalan mereka untuk mencari titik lokasi yang bagus mereka mendengar suara yang meminta tolong, disitulah mereka menemukan namja itu keadaannya kacau balau, dengan pakaian berantakan juga dahinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

'akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu sekalipun itu mustahil jika kau mau menolongku' adalah iming-iming menggiurkan yang diucapkan namja manis itu ketika mereka menghampirinya yang terkapar di tanah yang becek.

Niatnya Namjoon yang akan membawa namja mungil itu pulang kerumah untuk dirawat, jika ditilik dari letak rumah Namjoon yang dekat dengan lokasi namun fakta bahwa Namjoon memiliki istri yang overprotektif membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau yang menolongnya.

Serius,Yoongi menolong namja itu bukan karena iming-iming hadiah yang tidak masuk akal melainkanYoongi merasa sudah seharusnya dia membantu. Jadi ketika namja manis dengan matanya yang sipit itu berpamitan untuk pulang dan meminta Yoongi mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya sebagai hadiah terimakasih. Yoongi hanya bisa melongos pergi ke dapur meninggalkan namja manis dengan rambut grey terangnya terdiam tak mengerti.

"kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Lagi pula kau hanya menyusahkan." dua minggu berlalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan namja itu, membuat Yoongi sadar bahwasannya Yoongi benar-benar menyukai namja dan juga dua minggu lebih dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang namja bertubuh mungil membuat Yoongi yakin namja manis itu benar-benar seorang Ljosalfar (Light Elves.)

Yoongi menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Tangan pucatnya mengaduk kopi serampangan saat menyadari namja manis itu menyusulnya masuk ke dapur. "hei! Tuan pucat! Aku ini bukan seseorang yang tidak tahu balas budi. Kau harus mengatakan apa keinginanmu supaya aku bisa pegi dengan tenang!"

"brisik!"

"kau hanya perlu mengatakannya, aku akan memberikannya!"

"kenapa kau berteriak sialan?! Kau tidak sadar posisimu di sini hanya menumpang?!"

"kenapa kau marah! kau yang membuat emosiku naik! Kenapa semua yang aku lakukan selalu mendapatkan kritikan, aku berkata manis kau marah aku berteriak kau murka. Kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku'kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku tahu apa hadiah yang kau inginkan supaya aku bisa cepat pergi, jika itu..."

Ucapan panjang lebar itu terhenti tergantikan suara ringisan kesakitan saat punggungnya menabrak pinggiran wastafel dengan Yoongi yang mengukungnya. Yoongi menggeram, matanya berkilat marah, mematai namja didepannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"dengarkan aku baik-baik Park Jimin sialan!" Jimin, namja manis itu meringis makin kuat, tangan kecilnya mencoba melepaskan tangan pucat Yoongi yang menjambak rambut grey-nya tanpa belas kasihan, menariknya keras-keras hingga membuat kepala Jimin mendongkak menatap yang lebih tinggi.

"sehebat apa pun sihirmu, kau tidak akan bisa memberikanku hadiah apa yang aku inginkan."

"bi-bisa, a-aku bisa melakukannya." Yoongi menyeringai, benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar ucapan mantap penuh keyakinan seorang Park Jimin. Dengan tangan yang melepaskan jambakannya secara perlahan Yoongi menunduk berbisik rendah ditelingga runcing Jimin hingga membuat namja dengan pipi tembam itu menggeliat.

"aku ingin mempunyai keturunan denganmu."

"ap-apa?"

"itu hadiah ku, aku ingin kita menikah lalu mempunyai anak yang menggemaskan. Hanya darimu, Park Jimin. bersamamu."

Jimin memekik tak percaya tangannya mendorong dada Yoongi agar segera menyingkir namun alih-alih mendapati tubuh Yoongi yang bergeser memberikannya ruang Yoongi malah dengan senggaja mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan menarik pinggang Jimin dan membawa tubuh mungil Jimin kedalam pelukannya.

"lepaskan aku bajingan gila! Kau benar-benar tidak waras! Jika saja aku Shadow Elves aku benar-benar akan memakanmu hidup-hidup!" tubuh Jimin yang memberontak membabi buta tiba-tiba terdiam kaku, suaranya mendadak menghilang. Yoongi dengan segala kekurangajarannya baru saja menciumnya.

Jimin tidak tahu ada apa dengan tubuhnya, tubuhnya seperti ada yang mengendalikan bergerak seperti boneka kayu. Bahkan ketika bibir Yoongi dengan kurang ajar menggit bibirnya, mengulum, dan menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah kasarnya yang dilakukan Jimin adalah meremas surai hitam Yoongi dan menarik kepala Yoongi lebih dekat.

Dalam ciuman panjang itu sudut bibir Yoongi terangkat naik menciptakan senyum penuh kemenangan yang samar, kala mendapati Jimin akhirnya membalas ciumannya jauh lebih dalam. Tangan pucat yang sedari tadi menganggur di pinggang ramping Jimin merambat naik, Yoongi menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan kepala Jimin sementara tangan kanannya menelusup kebalik pakaian Jimin hanya untuk menggambar pola abstrak di atas kulit mulus Jimin dengan jarinya.

Jimin merasa dia benar-benar sudah gila, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri ketika mendapati kepala dengan surai hitam milik Yoongi bergerak miring ke kanan kemudian kekiri, mencari-cari posisi agar ciuman panjang itu menjadi lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

'ini benar-benar aneh, ini bukan diriku. Hentikan Jimin kau harus sadar.' Pikiran alam bawah sadarnya sudah berteriak memperingati membunyikan sirine tanda bahaya saat tangan Yoongi mulai berani bergerak kemana-mana. Yoongi melepas ciumannya sadar Jimin memerlukan waktu untuk bernafas, Jimin menghela nafas lega sebentar hanya untuk kembali terengah saat bibir basah Yoongi turun ke leher dan daerah selangka meninggalkan jejak ruam juga kulit yang basah oleh saliva.

"aku tahu kau belum bisa pulang ke Alfheimr, jika kau belum membalas kebaikan orang yang menolongmu. Aku adalah penolongmu. Kau membalas kebaikan seseorang dengan memberinya hadiah dan hadiah yang aku inginkan bukanlah hal yang main-main aku ingin sebuah pernikahan. Bersamamu, Park Jimin."

Jimin melenguh, Min Yoongi yang berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah nan seraknya membuat Jimin merinding. Di Alfheimr sub ras Ljosalfar seperti Jimin memiliki kewajiban untuk memberi hadiah pada siapapun yang berbuat baik pada sub ras mereka dan mereka tidak boleh pergi kemana pun termasuk menemui keluarga mereka di Alfheimr sebelum mengabulkan permintaan sang penolong.

Dan Jika mereka menikah dengan ras lain mereka juga tidak di perbolehkan menginjak Alfheimr, para leluhur mereka percaya siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan ras lain mereka dianggap sudah tidak lagi benar-benar suci.

"sekarang aku yakin kau benar-benar bukan manusia kau Shadow Elves yang punya otak sinting."

"simalakama ya? Membina rumah tangga bersamaku saja, itu lebih baik."

"brisik!"

"kau malu? Pipimu memerah..."

"tidak tuh! Untuk apa malu!"

"wah kau salah tingkah. Wajahmu menjadi seribu kali lebih menggemaskan."

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi dan menciumnya tepat dibibir agar namja pucat itu behenti mengoceh hal-hal yang memalukan, namun nyatanya Yoongi menyalah artikannya sebagai undangan.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

AN : Bhak :V aku nulis apa? Ah entahlah...ini hanya ff sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal :V dan mohon koreksinya untuk typo(s).

Aku bener-benar payah dalam adegan kissing, dan untuk yang sudah senior dalam hal seperti itu mohon bantuannya ^^

Review please~


End file.
